detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
A Secret Order From London
A Secret Order from London is the eleventh OVA of the anime and manga franchise Detective Conan. The plot revolves about Ai Haibara spending her time with Ayumi while Conan and company travel to London, only to be beset by a group of sinister-looking persons. Cast |} Case 'Situation ' While Conan/Shinichi, Professor Agasa, Ran and her father travel to London, Haibara spends her days at Ayumi's home. When the two girls have breakfast, Haibara reminisces about her favorite type of sandwich, which prompts Ayumi to suggest a shopping trip. After making themselves up and dressing nicely, the two girls depart for the city. However, while trying to sort out the mess his sister has left with her old magazines, which are to be taken away for recycling, Mitsuhiko beholds a page with a startling picture: his schoolfriend (and love interest) Haibara appears to be a former American child actress! What is more surprising is the set of facts printed next to the picture, which introduces her as Grace Aihara, who is now 9 years old - one year older than Haibara "actually" is. Like Haibara, she is half English and half Japanese, and has retired to Great Britain following the conclusion of her acting career. In addition, right after this discovery, Conan calls Mitsuhiko, hurriedly telling him to keep Haibara away from Professor Agasa's house. After sharing these news with Genta, the two begin (ineptly) spying on the two girls. Based on a newsreel he catches in town, which reports a spy revealed in the super model business, and her half-English background, Mitsuhiko even goes so far as to suspect that Haibara is actually a member of the British secret service MI-6, that she is trailed by the American Mafia, and that Conan and Professor Agasa are somehow in on her secret! But what is even more unsettling is that the girls have another secret observer, a slim man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses who possesses several pictures of Haibara and is evidently after her. He begins following Haibara and Ayumi through town, and a young woman, also clad in black and with sunglasses, stalks them as well. The two are spotted by Mitsuhiko and Genta, and as they corner the girls in a menacing way, Mitsuhiko and Genta attack, toppling the man. The police arrives quickly, and all are taken to the next police booth, where a surprising revelation awaits. And as the children return to Agasa's house, they catch Subaru Okiya just leaving the premises holding a package, which Professor Agasa had apparently called him about to keep it safe. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The man and woman in black are revealed to be talent scouts going by the names of Youji Kurokawa (the man) and Chiharu Seino (the woman), who were looking for a Grace Aihara look-alike. Since they had heard of a girl looking very much like Aihara, they have decided to check her out more closely before approaching her and delivering their proposition to make Haibara and Ayumi into celebrities. This proposal is turned down by Haibara, since she doesn't want to draw attention to herself and because she doesn't think much about the male scout's rude behavior towards children. The package Okiya was supposed to keep safe for Professor Agasa turns out to be a delivered order of peanut butter and blueberry jam - obviously Agasa has come to develop a personal craving for this foreign delicacy. Haibara wreaks her revenge on Professor Agasa by helping herself and the Detective Boys to the delicious spreads, with Okiya providing the bread. And when Agasa calls to check on his delivery, Haibara doesn't hold back in declaring to him - to his horror - what she is about to do with it, and to Shinichi about his complicity (i.e. his phone call to Mitsuhiko) in the matter. And despite Mitsuhiko's high hopes about Haibara becoming his future housewife and spoiling him with this delicacy every day, the unusual combination of spreads is a bit too sweet for his liking. Trivia *In this episode, Haibara at one point calls Ayumi (if only in her thoughts) "Ayumi-chan" instead of her usual addressing, "Yoshida-san". *The super model revealed as a spy element is most likely based on the story of Anna Chapman. Gallery See also *OVAs *Holmes' Revelation References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs